


[FFXV] 一念之差（深淵路線）

by anpathio



Series: FFXV-主線文 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 去年11月初寫光明路線的時候https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576337一些對我家兩人重要主線篇章（大戰線、後來的Into the mist、幸運者們）都還沒有寫完、寫到，雖然說光明路線在當時對我家兩人算是有重大突破，在寫完重要篇章之後已經覺得有缺陷。本想以「擴寫」的形式處理，沒料到中心主軸為了要與其他主線對應，原始內容從某條線以下就要全部捨棄，同時因為發現我家伊格尼斯在自己的感情方面當真笨拙，因此開啟了深淵路線。撰寫的兩天過程十足痛苦，聽著與光明路線同一首BGM前後哭了大概八小時以上才終於寫完。還被聽我抱怨的小伙伴說我是抖M XDD總之、這篇會進本。畢竟是全部的總結。
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV-主線文 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811





	[FFXV] 一念之差（深淵路線）

『今天的花是什麼顏色？』  
「白色和靛青，我請他們找了最接近吉爾花的顏色。亞柯爾德政府這十年來的種子保存工作做得很紮實。」  
『聽說陽光和雨回來的時候，各地都出現了沙漠開花(Desert bloom)的現象，植物的生命力是很驚人的。』  
「那我們走吧。」

這天的行程預定之一，是到修復完畢的水神祭壇前，向神巫獻花致意。  
新世界的第一個黎明之後已過半年，伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐應首相卡梅莉亞的邀請，來到歐爾提謝視察重建進度，對他們自己來說也是舊地重遊。  
走過去的路上格拉迪歐牽住伊格尼斯的手都沒有放開，並非是伊格尼斯仍需要人引導方向，而是這陣子接連發生的事情令他不敢大意。

他們並不是第一批來通往祭壇的階梯下獻花的人，當地居民已習慣在每天上工之前繞道過來尋求心靈慰藉。  
耐性地等候其他人都離去，格拉迪歐將眾人的花束整理了一番，伊格尼斯接著將兩束不同顏色的花束並排擺放在讓出的空位，就如當初曾躺在此處的兩人。

『謝謝你們，我們活下來了。』  
略為停頓，伊格尼斯維持住跪姿一時不想移動，畢竟這句話要能說出來，對他來說尤其不容易。  
感受到情緒波動也跟著在旁蹲跪，格拉迪歐攬住他的肩膀讓他把重心靠向自己，加重語氣地重複了那一句，  
「我們活下來了。」

格拉迪歐清楚記得這世界即將迎來黎明之前的所有事情。  
前一秒還在苦戰數隻鐵巨人，後一秒就被拉進充滿光明的空曠空間，與自己的王、夥伴甚至路希斯諸王並肩對抗艾汀。  
從伊格尼斯的驚愕反應意識到他突然看得見眼前發生的一切，而他看向諾克特還有自己。  
他們都明白這是諾克特的餽贈，最後的。

甫從那個空間裡回來，驟失視力的伊格尼斯猝然而倒，格拉迪歐將他扶住抱在懷裡，聽見他在重新調適中萬分困難地開問狀況。  
抬眼所及所有的使骸都在分解，化成的黑色粒子也在飄散途中消失，厚重的雲層開始醞釀著光芒。

『快上去、諾克特......』

衝進大廳時電梯彷彿是刻意被人留置地在一樓，上去途中沒有人開口，甚至沒有嘗試開啟藥水庫治療身上的傷勢。  
一種不可言說的默契讓他們一同把答案保留到了最後，直到推開謁見之間的門。

平靜過頭了，甚至連這個樓層高度該有的風聲都幾不可聞，而就是這份寧寂刺痛了心扉。  
幾年來第一道日光透了進來，將眾人不想看清的事實照得更為鮮明。  
先出聲的是普羅恩普特，他只哽咽忍著幾秒之後潰堤，就地跪倒大哭了起來。

格拉迪歐自知握住伊格尼斯的手力道實在太過，勉強輕緩下來後卻止不住地顫抖，他也不忍去看伊格尼斯的表情。  
長年心理建設保存的那份可能性如今成真，他很費力才說出像是總結一樣的語句，促使夥伴下一步行動，  
「他做得很好，現在該讓他休息了。」

小心翼翼地牽著伊格尼斯繞過樓梯上的碎石和障礙直到上了平台不得不面對，格拉迪歐咬著下唇看向他。

「伊格尼斯......」  
如果你不想知道，我不會描述給你聽。

似是感受到另一半的掙扎，伊格尼斯自行放開了手，靠著感知力走近那該是諾克特所在的位置。  
手扶上劍柄想抽拉開來時發現它不為所動，這只意味著當初這把劍是以多強大的力道將該人戳穿於王座上。

多年前曾經接受的神諭畫面重現於腦海，伊格尼斯一瞬覺得世界轉旋得難以忍受，格拉迪歐適時地過來扶住他，另一隻手使勁將雷吉斯先王的劍取下。  
沒有了支撐，諾克特的身體緩緩下滑，落入在王座旁跪著夥伴懷裡。  
就如他剛走下卡車、在錘頭鯊那生澀的互相招呼之後，是緊密到連呼吸都困難的擁抱。

王，回歸了。

風不知何時變得刺骨，伴隨拍上來的海浪使得周遭一下子冷冽不少，格拉迪歐將自己的外套脫下披蓋在伊格尼斯身上，輕聲詢問要不要到旁邊休息。  
重建祭壇時，設計者很貼心地在通道兩旁增設數排長椅，以供前來祭弔的人們利用。

『只是、又想起了那個夢而已。』  
靜靜搖頭，伊格尼斯輕輕抹去尚在頰上的淚水，試圖平穩呼吸再站起。  
跪坐姿帶來的酸麻只使他起步稍緩，不一會兒便能走在格拉迪歐之前。  
但格拉迪歐急切地伸手拉住他，就因聽見了那個令他胃部抽痛的關鍵字。

"那個夢"指的是這世界重獲日出初期的某一日，在指揮王之劍收復王都途中，伊格尼斯突感不適，臨時要求在王家公園某處休息一下。  
從表象看來僅是熟睡，故周圍人並沒有太在意，直到從別處忙完的格拉迪歐過來找人，想把他叫醒時才發現不對勁：體溫低得嚇人，呼吸和脈搏都很淺。  
趕緊將人抱回最近的據點、請醫生過來診療，折騰了好一陣子本人才悠悠轉醒，彷彿無事一般困惑地面對鬆一口氣的眾人。  
他為虛驚一場而向大家致歉，只在與格拉迪歐獨處時承認下午確實有異樣。

『我夢到一個不可能的世界，也許是太嚮往了，所以多待了一會兒。』  
諾克提斯在光明的世界裡繼位為王，從王之盾轉職為宰相的格拉迪歐在他身邊督促他處理政事，宛如他們的父親那般合作無間，這個場景實在太過美好。

「別因為彼岸的花朵綻放得太美就走過橋了。」  
用起古老的比喻，格拉迪歐心疼得把伴侶緊擁入懷。  
十年前諾克特進入水晶時，他們也曾認為像是失去了一個孩子而為此失落；但如今，是真的失去了一位王、摯友，對他們來說最接近"孩子"的存在。  
格拉迪歐明白伊格尼斯並未調適過來，儘管身為先知，他如同所有的母親，固執地認定會有奇蹟出現，即便肯提亞娜曾解釋他看到的神諭是絕對的。

當伊格尼斯終於願意分享他看到的殘忍畫面，已是他們被迫將發展重心從基加特列克壕溝遺跡轉移到雷斯塔倫的階段。  
在那份積極建設雷斯塔倫的動機背後，是伊格尼斯希望藉以減輕諾克特的負擔，或許他就不用在王座上付出生命。  
然而聽到伊格尼斯轉述的畫面，格拉迪歐在承諾會隨著給予最大限度的協助時，內心默默地做了另一種心理準備。  
伊格尼斯相信諾克特就是未來，他會為了守護這個未來不計一切代價；在格拉迪歐心中，他會守護諾克特，也會守護他所帶來的未來。

這些微的差距在最終結果到來時令他撐得住，從替王收屍、籌備葬禮、抬棺下葬至王家墓園，到扛住周遭悲戚的氣氛，鼓舞眾人重新掌握這個得來不易的世界。  
他自認的確做得不錯了：王都收復的歷程比預期順利許多，伊歐斯大陸的其他地方進展也不遑多讓、重拾生氣力行重建，他們現在才能夠在亞柯爾德進行視察。  
但同時讓他無力的是，伊格尼斯的精神狀況從迎來黎明之後沒有太大的起色，即便從外表和行動上與平常的他並無兩樣。

陪著在長椅上坐定，格拉迪歐回想到兩週前接到韋斯卡姆的邀請訊息時，曾掙扎要不要找理由婉拒，他不確定以伊格尼斯的現狀重遊那塊傷心地會發生什麼事情。  
幾經斟酌交給伊格尼斯自己判定，他明顯苦惱了一陣，才在夜半說出願意前往的決定。  
格拉迪歐在那之後更是不敢懈怠，親自確認旅途所有的細節、密切關注伊格尼斯的情緒，就深怕稍有不慎會釀出大錯。  
隨著重返戒慎恐懼地提起在此發生過的事情，格拉迪歐擁有許多技巧來應對伊格尼斯的心情，但多年的經驗並沒有讓他明瞭如何才能拉住總像是要墜入深淵的伴侶。

『雖然很無謂，我常想是不是當初多做一些，事情就能改變。』  
伊格尼斯姿態狀似放鬆，雙手卻絞得很緊。

格拉迪歐明確知道伊格尼斯說的"當初"，是當他擁有與路希斯諸王對話能力的時刻。  
他相信伊格尼斯若面對更危急的情況，為了要守護的人會跟自己一樣豁出一切，但那條路走下去是對所有人來說的絕望，以結果來論。  
如今沒有光耀之戒、沒有魔法、沒有路希斯諸王的庇佑力量，連水晶也化為單純的裝飾用晶體而存在的世界，已經沒有可以與神談判的籌碼。  
格拉迪歐隱約理解伊格尼斯在整理大廳時，曾主動去碰觸水晶的意圖是什麼 － 當時以為水晶依舊是不可碰觸的存在 － 那是如同向神明祈願的意味，也許伊格尼斯當下想要以自己為代價換回他們的王，但神明已不再傾聽。  
若不能說服他「一路上所做的決定都已經是最好的」，這「不能接受的結果」就足以推翻一切努力。

「你從水都戰那時就開始背負世界的重量，我很感謝你願意讓我一起承擔。  
我們所做的，是讓更多人活下來、有機會看到他；是讓我們當時候到來時，能更有餘裕的幫助他。」  
過去十年間，格拉迪歐曾以「現在做的一切都對未來有益」等話語來鼓勵他人，在漫無邊際的黑暗中繼續為了那個能看到光明的可能性而努力。  
他心知這種話術多少有誤導之嫌，因為每個人心中的"未來"面向肯定不同。

『但王所要做的事情，一直都沒有變。』  
伊格尼斯輕聲說出像是結語的字句，即便已經是程度最輕的反駁，也令格拉迪歐噤聲。

這段時間看著伊格尼斯默默痛苦的模樣，有時連格拉迪歐也不免懷疑是不是太輕饒自己、是不是真的因為十年中不夠盡心盡力、錯過了關鍵才導致現在的結果？  
煎熬了許久，格拉迪歐明白跟著一起伴侶墜下是沒有辦法止住落勢的。  
在他們國家的古老信仰裡，死亡並非是那麼絕對，更像是一條可以用意志跨越的界線；在那邊的世界裡，疲憊的人們可以獲得真正的休息。

從經驗裡格拉迪歐明瞭絕對不能用責任或用處來束縛住伊格尼斯，但過往還能用諾克特在這邊作為最強力理由，現在還能怎樣維繫住他與這個世界？  
而或、是否"維繫"本身對伊格尼斯來說就已經很殘酷？  
回想起曾聽伊格尼斯說出『只有活著的人要工作』宛如玩笑一般的話，莫非這才是他未能說出口的本意？

他倏然憶起伊格尼斯十年前原因不明出走的事件，儘管事後他用錄音筆內滿滿六小時的"愛的言語"來作為補償，也口頭提出不會再這樣無端離去的承諾，格拉迪歐內心深處始終認定同樣的事情會再發生。  
現在只是那一天到了而已，如果伊格尼斯真的覺得留下來很痛苦，也許這麼做對他比較好。  
就如年輕時看過的文藝電影裡，最終女主角告訴愛人可以再次潛入他所愛的大海中、回應那份呼喚然後待在那裡，就只是、放他自由。

「這些日子辛苦你了，伊格尼斯。」  
重整心態想通之後，思考突然變得神速，格拉迪歐反覆對自己勸說這僅是又一場和平分手，他只要求這次要能見證到底。  
所謂義務責任的說法對他來說依舊重要，何況有著親爹掛保證的"好用"，格拉迪歐自覺必須要將事情做好、做滿才能夠無愧地去見親爹和其他人。

「如果你覺得累了、不想再假裝下去，就休息沒關係，你想怎麼走，我都會陪你。  
然後我會、好好地把剩下的事情做完。  
不用擔心，我在。」  
對伊格尼斯進行提案的時候必須絕對堅定，格拉迪歐自認此次在語速和用詞上都沒有破綻，一邊以「我沒事、想通了、可行的」進行自我說服，眼淚還是悄然掉下、不可靠的證明一滴滴落在右手背上。  
格拉迪歐不得不放開了一直以來牽住愛人的左手，假藉要替他拉好外套而起身，說明再來會讓伊格尼斯安靜地思考，預備離去。

出乎意料，伊格尼斯突然主動抓住他的手，碰上時似因其上的水氣而困惑，這也使格拉迪歐直覺想要掙脫開來。  
然轉念一想，他們在海邊，手上有水簡直再正常不過無須掩飾；  
伊格尼斯已自主將情感封閉許久，就這麼接觸一會兒並不會被識破，何況多的是方式轉移注意力。  
所以格拉迪歐穩定住心情，蹲下來詢問是不是要幫忙拿取物品，同時看向不遠處開始營運的攤位，唸出看板上的菜單促他挑選。

對伊格尼斯來說，時間在他伸手拉住格拉迪歐時流逝得異常緩慢。  
而格拉迪歐的話語，平和語調下掩飾的重點彷彿夜空的煙火在腦海裡炸開，連同他的決心、以及與之相符的沉痛傳遞過來。

他的意思是，不管自己選擇何種形式的別離他都會接受，而他仍會遵守過往的諾言，繼續背負世界的重量直到最後。  
這份或許會被其他人視為豁達的態度，是他自何處得來的結論？  
自己曾幾何時，又把這個男人傷成這樣？

想起格拉迪歐也曾表現過類似的傷慟，但那時至少自己還有為了保護格拉迪歐而不得不傷害他的理由，現在，還能有什麼藉口？  
只要是跟自己相關的事情、無論內容如何繁重，格拉迪歐從來沒有抱怨過、總是積極協助或分擔，這些年來他其實達成了所有曾給予的種種承諾。  
而自己呢？除去那些因為義務、責任所衍生出來的功能取向類，是不是連最基本的原則都沒有守住？

伊格尼斯在焦急中只覺得該說點什麼、不能被他轉移焦點。  
聽得見他在詢問想喝花茶還是咖啡，但聲音傳不出喉嚨、語句在抵達之前就丟失，而心、久違地悶痛了。

明知不存在的影像彷如被快轉的電影膠捲般的閃過：遵循選擇低調的自己的願望，舉行只有一人的葬禮過後，委託附近的農婦照顧墓園，格拉迪歐回頭繼續帶領眾人進行重建工程、馬不停蹄的四處奔波、為了恢復往日路希斯的榮光而努力。  
對所有人的慰問和關切都回以微笑，表明跟人做了約定會努力達成的奮力打氣，然後更加勤快地獨自工作。

「把所有工作都做完的話，我就能去見他了，對吧？」  
「而且要做得完美，不然會無法交代的，嘿。」

看到普羅恩普特阻止塔爾柯特跟隨格拉迪歐的舉動，做出「我們不在身邊，他才不用強顏歡笑」的評斷，以及伊莉絲流淚感嘆「從那天以後，哥哥就只剩下這條路能走，所以我不會阻止他」，任他獨自上路。  
看到格拉迪歐對著不知情的路人展現憤怒，坦承他自認的無用、因為他無力阻止身邊的家人接連死去，對親爹、對諾克特，還有伊格尼斯。  
以及看著格拉迪歐路過那些往日曾約定好日後要一起探險或欣賞的地點嘗試視若無睹，但終究因為純粹的美景而停下時，說出「對不起，結果我還是一個人獨享了」後，毫不眷戀地轉身。

這一切使得伊格尼斯不禁對著幻象駁斥，  
『不、不是這樣的！不要道歉、你沒有做錯任何事情！』

又是同一句勸阻，是會一直這樣想的人的錯？  
抑或總是會造成他這麼想的人的錯？

是、從一開始就濫用這男人的溫柔的自己的錯。  
格拉迪歐從來都沒說他不會痛，而是說他不怕痛，這意味著他仍能有所感受，而非麻木不仁。  
那段放人自由的話凝聚而成最終的意思是「我相信你的判斷」，對自己他向來只有奮不顧身的無盡溫柔。

而今，這個倔強逞強的程度總是令人吃驚的傻大個，是不是正在強忍崩潰還在關切他人？

『我、我不會...走......』  
不知為何開口這件事變得萬分艱難，齒關或下顎陌生得彷如是第一次學會說話。

格拉迪歐愣住了，他原先只預期要接受花茶、咖啡或甚至是只聞香而不見攤販的烤餅作為答案。  
顯然伊格尼斯察覺了什麼端倪？又或僅是剛好說出了會使人誤會的話？  
不管如何，抽身便是。

格拉迪歐將手抽回，果斷站起。  
「沒問題，交給我去買，花茶可以吧？」

『不是！我說我不會、留你一人在這......』  
沒有理會格拉迪歐可能的裝傻或四兩撥千斤，伊格尼斯瞭解真正該說的不是請求對方別離開，而是重申自己不會拋下他。

已經朝著岸邊走去的格拉迪歐停了腳步，但未回頭。  
確定伊格尼斯真的對他的提案做出回應，格拉迪歐並不覺得自己先前的作為算是賣慘，而他也沒有排除伊格尼斯是被責任束縛而言不由衷的可能性。  
若是如此的話，得要讓他更放心才是。  
「伊格尼斯你總是想太多，我的能力可以應付這些的，沒事！畢竟我很......」

『你比誰都有用，但你不會沒事！』  
還濕潤的右手冷不防被人一把抓起，扣住手背的力道極大，但那份痛太過鈍重，很慢才傳遞出來。  
『說這些話時心痛成這樣的人，不會沒事的。』

「到現在還讓你擔憂真是不好意思。  
空腹想事情不好受，我去弄點吃的給你，先在這等著。」  
說著掙開了，在視線變得模糊之前定位到賣烤餅的攤位，快步走去。

對此一發展感到錯愕，雖然是想要把從格拉迪歐身上感受到的痛苦表達出來，到頭來反而像是在欺負人。  
伊格尼斯意識到剛才格拉迪歐是選擇不相信自己的話，甚至逕行解釋，而他的回話與其說是生氣，不如說更接近放棄。  
海浪和逐漸熱絡起來的小市集干擾了伊格尼斯辨析腳步聲的意圖，不久一個跑向祭壇的輕快腳步停在面前。

「這個、大個子說要拿給你的！」  
一個稚嫩的聲音接近，遞過來熱茶和包裹在紙袋內的烤餅，興高采烈的解釋，  
「而且他說如果我看著你乖乖吃完，會另外給我獎金。」

沒想到格拉迪歐竟然選擇直接不回來，足證剛才的舉動把他的武裝拆解得差不多，那就不能再讓他繼續下去。  
『那大個子呢？他還說了什麼？』

「他說等等才會回來。」  
『他往哪個方向！？』

被語氣嚇著的孩子語無倫次的說不清楚，伊格尼斯只得請他收下食物作為補償，拾回手杖想走回市集詢問格拉迪歐的去向。  
大個子很顯眼，而且無論是現在或十年前都是與當地結緣甚深的人，總會有人認出、看見他的。  
然而理論終不敵現實，在市集之中一無所獲，伊格尼斯正愁著是不是要先回住所再來想對策，一個氣息略熟悉的青年接近。

「啊、伊格尼斯先生，太好了，您還沒走遠。格拉迪歐先生叫我來...」  
『他在哪裡？』  
「唔、對不起我不知道，他是用無線電請我帶您回旅館，說他有點事暫時走不開。」  
『那就是路過憲兵駐紮點才能做到的事，請先帶我過去。』

名為羅武的青年注意到不尋常，但他善解人意地沒有詢問原因，立即為伊格尼斯進行狀況說明、先行聯繫同僚，並帶領他走往最為可能的駐紮點。  
在進一步獲知格拉迪歐可能的去向後，伊格尼斯才稍有餘裕地向羅武致歉與道謝。

「不、請不用介意。  
倒是我這麼說可能有點失禮，但現在的您的氣色，看起來比前些日子都要好上許多。  
我想格拉迪歐先生看到的話也會很高興的，所以我會帶您找到他的。」

曾聽聞格拉迪歐提過羅武是個觀察力出色的人，果然名不虛傳。  
現下半修復的歐爾提謝不僅更加陌生，也添增不少行走障礙，能夠有他人協助的話是求之不得。

然而更要緊的是，等找到人要對他說什麼？  
伊格尼斯第一次連個像樣的答案都想不出來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

或許是這輩子第一次自主離開伊格尼斯身邊，而且速度上根本媲美逃難，格拉迪歐自嘲。

剛起步時並沒有多想：讓攤販的兒子幫忙送食物過去給伊格尼斯，再把所謂的獎金留給家長請他轉交；  
從市集後面的便橋一躍而上斷垣殘壁，再翻越一些臨時搭建的通道，路過憲兵駐紮點時仗著十年前建立的老關係借用無線電，請羅武過去迎接伊格尼斯後算是無後顧之憂了。

格拉迪歐看著那依舊在印象裡相當熟悉的建築物輪廓，確認時間開始了另一趟即興旅程。

若與十年前戰亂那日的程度相比，這一趟路算是比較平靜：沒有帝國兵、機甲、夸爾或是其他妨礙性質的障礙。  
但因為這十年的沒落和使骸的破壞，格拉迪歐仍花了將近半小時才抵達預定的目的地：加特達那區的避難所。

親爹曾說沒有住人的房子會毀壞得特別快，避難所即便較為堅固也不例外。  
散亂的零星物資、裸露管線、半毀的門還有依稀可辨認日期的報紙都說明此地被棄置多久。  
格拉迪歐在記憶裡搜尋了一會，找到當時靠坐的位置，出於想要再次體驗的心情，將該處略微清理一番然後躺了下來。

— 從祭壇到這邊只要23分鐘

事過境遷之後，再來責怪自己當時判斷不當也無濟於事。  
也許是精神上如同迫近了某個盡頭，格拉迪歐不免想要假設：如果當初避開夸爾群，沒有被怒氣沖昏，或甚至能提早注意到藥水庫的異常，花個短短的23分鐘趕過去，後頭的故事是不是就徹底改寫了？

他趕得上和瑞布斯打一架、又或許能說服他不要為敵；  
伊格尼斯可以趁機救走諾克特，甚至是神巫，這樣他就不需要與艾汀做殊死戰，也許就不會失明、不會那麼辛苦了。

那時躺在地上一事無成的時候，錯過的就是這麼多嗎？

早晨的陽光醞釀許久終於在強風吹拂中穿透厚重雲層，光一下子刺痛雙眼，只得縮起身體用手臂遮蔽。

曾經多次壓抑或忽略的，以近似於親爹的聲音跳出來進行的譴責，伴隨著罪惡感浮現。  
以往由於還有工作或戰鬥而得以將其排除，突如其來的倦意和難得的空閒，使得他宛如將大門敞開讓暴民進來洗劫一空的概念，任其排山倒海地灌入腦海。  
格拉迪歐在閉上眼睛前無謂地想著，自己會用餘下的人生來進行補償。

所以別吵了，醒來就都是你們的了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「格拉迪歐先生！」  
爬上平台的羅武看到不遠處倒臥的身影先是嘗試呼喊，未獲得回應後回頭告知伊格尼斯還有6階階梯請他慢慢來，便本著醫護兵的職責先行過去察看。  
獲悉狀況的伊格尼斯自然也加快腳步，探知能力所獲得的資訊和羅武的專業判斷基本一致，格拉迪歐只是躺在地上睡著了，不管被移動或是說話都未能吵醒他。

「這幾天格拉迪歐先生都看來特別緊張，他只說不想要一不注意就出錯，我想他現在是終於能放鬆睡下，應該不需要擔心。」  
在羅武移動格拉迪歐、讓他躺平做檢查之前，他是以蜷曲的保護姿態側躺著，可能源於畏寒。  
「您不愧是多年的伙伴，竟然能猜到他會在這裡。」

伊格尼斯現在知道羅武所說的緊張指的是什麼，而這份負面情緒應該從更早就開始常駐了。  
稍早在憲兵駐紮點統整目擊情報時，他就隱約覺得格拉迪歐會來這裡，現下真的在此找到人，就證明推測沒錯：格拉迪歐還沒有原諒他自己。

解鈴還需繫鈴人，於是在此地做了結應該也是最好的安排。

伊格尼斯平靜地在靠牆的地方坐下，請羅武離開前協助移動格拉迪歐，讓他的頭能枕於自己腿上，再蓋上他留給自己的外套以免受涼。  
『這樣都還不醒，到底是多累？』

許久未能進行的日常調侃，他平順的呼吸以及睡著時的小習慣是得以安心的鐵證，伊格尼斯不免想起會被這些跡象牽動心境的那段日子。  
十年前大戰後格拉迪歐幸運獲救，驚魂未定的自己要求他日後一定要小心行事，不可以再仗著體能優勢無視傷害，而他也乖乖遵守了，這十年來各種謹慎沒有出過任何大紕漏。  
他竭盡所能的努力，希望換取的是自己的安好。

『結果到頭來，沒遵守信用的人是我。  
傷害你的、也一直是我。』  
格拉迪歐鮮少對自己要求承諾，提出的時機往往已是他束手無策之時，而自己並不見得都能給予回覆。  
但他一次都沒有責怪過伊格尼斯，每次轉而要求己身必須能夠變得更強才能保護所有人。  
這樣不平衡的付出遲早會崩壞，如今演變為令格拉迪歐身心俱疲的拒絕、封閉狀態，起因也還是自己。  
按照羅武所說，格拉迪歐到今天之前都還如屢薄冰般的警戒，深怕"那一天"的事情重演。  
在祭壇上自己先提起"那個夢"該是觸發格拉迪歐進行另一種反向考慮，而後他的行為在這條思路下就顯得不那麼突兀。

他先墜下深淵，切斷了一切往上的聯繫，然後說服自己留在那裡。

『要怎樣、才能讓你再聽見我的聲音？』  
這曾是伊格尼斯不假思索就能做到的事，僅是因為他先獲得了格拉迪歐無條件的愛。  
現在他必須從頭來過，找出能打開格拉迪歐的心的關鍵。

喃著「終於不吵了」的格拉迪歐醒來時，約莫過了兩小時，太陽又隱於雲層之中，從氣味和風向稍晚該會下雨。  
只在心境上的漫長等待差點也讓伊格尼斯一同沉入夢鄉，所幸格拉迪歐醒來的動作夠大，這才能維持住精神力。  
抬頭就能看到伊格尼斯，使得他毫無防備地展露笑容，宛如反射動作的舉動則在接回現實之際硬生生收住，手一撐便低聲道歉地坐起身來，拒絕肢體接觸。  
這等反應算是在預料之中的，伊格尼斯只督促他把外套穿上，彷彿沒有注意到對方的不自然。  
格拉迪歐果然順勢裝傻，表示要護送伊格尼斯回旅館，甚至沒有詢問他怎麼會在此處。

『我們就這樣聊聊，好嗎？』  
一瞬，伊格尼斯確實接收到膽怯的訊息 — 格拉迪歐的呼吸變得慌亂 — 過一會兒才如同重建覺悟般的勉強穩定下來。  
如同等候判決的當事人，伊格尼斯心想。

『十年前我從雷斯塔倫、從你身邊逃開，是因為我又接收到劍神給予的連串"異象"，而每一個都絲毫不差地成真了。  
但其中一個，是在旅途中你會為了保護我、在我面前死去。  
我害怕那個結果而選擇傷害你、不告訴你源由之後自己一人出發。』  
伊格尼斯將沒有跟任何人提及的過往攤開來，希望能從哪裡分歧，就從哪裡開始修補，  
『你曾對諾克特說，你會守護他，也會守護他帶來的未來。  
一直以來我做不出這樣的承諾，也不願相信諾克特不是"未來"。  
就算劍神不只一次用"異象"給我心理準備，來告訴我"神諭是不可質疑的"，我仍固執得不肯相信，直到今天。』

要承認挫敗、一切努力皆是白費需要時間，即便並不是真的一無所獲。  
格拉迪歐也曾想以「請不要認定你做過的一切都沒有意義」來安撫，只是自己也聽不進去。  
這一切的全面改觀，是維繫在一人身上。

『剛剛在祭壇上，我突然又看到了一些未來...是你的影像。』  
按照經驗那不該被歸類為"異象"，而更像是隨著選項而模擬出來的推論。  
伊格尼斯不打算修正說詞，因為那個真實性足以讓人恐慌。  
『在那個充滿光明的未來，孤獨的你變成了一個生活裡只有工作的人。  
你不再依著個人興趣去露營、不再停下來欣賞自然美景，也不跟人打成一片，只是按部就班地四處奔波，把重建工作做好。』

「那樣有什麼不對？」  
聽見這個充滿防禦性的提問，不需特別注意也能感覺出說話的人築起一堵高牆。  
伊格尼斯明白這個推論正中格拉迪歐對未來的預期，而他可能已經說服自身這個發展沒有問題。

『這裡是你留下字條給我的地方，是你認為全盤走錯的第一步。  
你來到這裡是想被那些自責的念頭搥打，好讓你能心甘情願接受再來要發生的事。』  
一口氣將格拉迪歐刻意隱藏的動機揭露，從面前的人不自主加重的呼吸聽出來與實情相去不遠，伊格尼斯決意要再一擊敲上高牆。

『但我不會讓那個未來發生的，那些責任我會和你一起承擔。』

早先就在這個城市裡，格拉迪歐曾給予承諾，說他不會留自己孤單一人，他的希望是能和自己並肩奮鬥。  
之後類似發言也出現幾次，然而自己是直到現在才能夠去除掉格拉迪歐以外的要素，來給予他最純粹的回應。

只是對方疑似沒有察覺這份特殊性，近乎尷尬的冗長沉默後，格拉迪歐在開口前是聲長嘆，說出的話極為簡潔。  
「你不用再勉強自己。」

這句話很不客氣地預設伊格尼斯先前都並非出於自己的意志說話，就如同還被夾在不懷好意的大人堆求生存時的身不由己。  
但伊格尼斯隱約感覺他沒有說出來的部分是「我也不會再勉強你」，在這種思路之下的格拉迪歐，其出發點依舊是深愛自己的，那麼就能趁勝追擊。

『如果你還像以前一樣相信我，就會聽得出來我說的話有多少真實。』

對方保持緘默即表示至今所有的言語都有效，畢竟格拉迪歐長年缺乏練習使得他拙於掩飾謊言，造就了他向來誠實的紀錄。  
既然格拉迪歐還沒有想到要逃，就能夠再拉近一點距離。

其實從固定了兩小時的坐姿中改變是需要時間的，操之過及的結果就是跪起的嘗試失敗，未能撐住的膝蓋使身體失衡倒向一邊，但在與地面親密接觸前即被一個溫暖的懷抱撈起。  
這一切動作都不是刻意安排，而選擇出手的格拉迪歐也不只是不忍心看別人在眼前跌倒而已。

儘管覺得這麼利用好意實在有點狡猾，伊格尼斯還是藉著這個空檔抱住了格拉迪歐，  
『這陣子...不、一直以來辛苦你了。  
我很抱歉，不會再讓你這麼痛苦了。』

並非是第一次真誠地向格拉迪歐道歉，承諾的內容則非同小可。  
伊格尼斯自知那之中的覺悟有多少，而他認為能甘之如飴。

「我不怕...」  
似是終於能分辨出來伊格尼斯話語中的真心，格拉迪歐很緩慢地做出回應。

如同舊話重提的一句，伊格尼斯這次才發現格拉迪歐說出那句的用意之一，是要減輕做出傷害的人的愧疚或壓力。  
再次感嘆這男人真的是溫柔到讓人心痛，把他更加摟緊了  
『但我不希望你受到傷害，特別是、來自我的傷害。』

「好不容易、下定決心了的。  
別、動搖我啊......」  
外套披蓋之下的身體微微輕顫，彷如把頭埋進衣物之內說的，模糊到幾乎聽不清。  
時機，成熟了。

『你想要讓我安好的決心我收下了，請你也收下我想讓你快樂的決心。』  
很多回憶闖入伊格尼斯的腦海裡，不管是在王都、在四人旅程中、在這逐步失去日光的十年間，都有格拉迪歐和他帶來的光明和溫暖。  
『這些年來能帶給我快樂的，始終都是你。』

層層拆解的過程令伊格尼斯想起那個賭上一切的夜晚，當年是格拉迪歐的選擇使得兩人得以在一起，現在自己必須也獻上真心。  
雙手捧起他的臉，拂去淚水的同時吻走他的疑慮、不安，還有微乎其微的抵抗，  
『今後，我要跟你一路走下去。  
這是我，伊格尼斯‧斯昆提亞對你的承諾。』

我們活下來了，

We will Live.


End file.
